Natsu's Sister?
by MusicFanfic023
Summary: Akemi Dragneel made her appearance in the guild Fairy Tail and yes she is Natsu's sister! But her powers are a lot different from a typical Dragon slayer magic. Follow Akemi through friendship, relationships and adventures! And also will Akemi ever fall in love while doing adventures with her big bro?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia is standing in front of the entrance of Fairy Tail's entrance, breathing in and out thinking would they accept her as their guild member? In order to be a full-fleged mage, you have to be in a guild and she is having doubts about they not accepting her. She decided that she made her way here and pushed through the doors of Fairy Tail. It is very noisy and rowdy much different than what she had thought of. A white-haired mage at the bar, who was washing a plate, gave her a gentle smile.

"Hi! Welcome to Fairy Tail! I never seen you before around here, are you our new member?" she asked Lucy.

"Yes... I would like to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed. The guild went quiet, shocked about getting a new member.

"Oh okay I will go get Master and name's Mira!" she said excitedly and ran to get the Master. Lucy sat on a bar stool while the blue brunette, Levy Mcgarden, asks her what magic she uses and why she joined Fairy Tail and where she would like to put her guild emblem where. Lucy smiled that she made a new friend right off the bat. Mira came back with a tiny old man walking beside her.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail my child! Hope you like it here!" Master said.

"J-Just like that? I would not be given any tests?" Lucy asked.

"Of course not! Everyone here is my child and we are family!" Master said. Fairy Tail erupted into cheers and went back to their normal routine. After Lucy got her mark, a certain pink-haired boy burst through the doors of Fairy Tail along him is his blue exceed, Happy.

"Welcome back Natsu-san, Happy!" Mira welcomed back the two from their mission. Natsu Dragneel grinned as he walked through the guild hall when he noticed Lucy.

"Hey who is this girl?" he asked.

"Name's Lucy Heartfilia and what kind of magic do you use Natsu?"

"I use fire dragon slayer magic" he replied. Dragon Slayer magic? Lucy never heard of this magic before, all she knows that it is a magic that can kill dragons and is the rarest magic(Okay not really rare but to her is rare ok?) in whole wide world!

"Oh and welcome back Akemi-chan!" Mira suddenly said. Lucy turned away from Natsu and set sights on the 16 year old girl walking through the doors behind Natsu who got into a fight with Elfman and Gray. Akemi looked at Lucy and asked her.

"Ne, who are you?" she asked.

"I-I am Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet you Akemi!" she exclaimed.

"I am Akemi Dragneel I am 16 nice to meet you Lucy" Akemi smiled.

"Say... What magic do you use Akemi?" Lucy asked.

"A lot of people are asking me that but it will remain a secret." she chuckled. Lucy smiled at the 16 year old, she was wearing a short white shirt which expose her belly and a pair of long beige sleeves short jacket, clad with a black shorts and black and red sneakers and wearing a red cape that both is thin red, her hair is pale pink and has baby blue color streaks at the end of her hair. Akemi also has a cross necklace which gave her a 'cool' look appearance. Akemi also has a exceed, a baby blue fur cat name Mai.

"Hey Mira, can I have some food?"

"Sure Akemi-chan! The usual?" The pale pink brunette nodded as she took a seat on a bar stool. As she slowly munched on her food, Lucy took a seat beside her looking at her curiously. Akemi noticed Lucy staring at her for a long time.

"Lucy? Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No, no really is just that... Are you and Natsu siblings?" Lucy questioned her. The guild went quiet again, they never thought of Natsu have any siblings. Akemi nearly chocked on her food when Lucy asked her that question.

"Well... I never been asked this question by the guild but... Yeah I am..." she trailed away, the guild is filled with gasps with shock. Natsu grinned as he rubbed his hair sheepishly.

"Anymore questions?" Akemi asked, soon she was bombarded with lots of questions by the guild members and she had to answer each and every one of them. A red-head girl was seen at the front door and many had chills down their spines and went back to their 'normal' routine. Erza sighed in frustration as Akemi giggled in amusement.

"Always the same commotion Akemi, always." Akemi nodded in agreement. Suddenly a ball of fire was fired in her direction. Apparently, there was a fight going and someone had lost his/her aim and shot to that direction.

"DUCK! AKEMI!" Erza screamed at her while requipping into her 'Flame Empress', Akemi simply stand, not moving an inch and before anyone knew it, Akemi opened her mouth and started eating eat. Once again everyone was shock yet again at her. _Eating flames? Only Natsu can do that!_ Everyone had that thought but Natsu did not think so he just flash his toothy grin at her when eating the flames.

"Now that I had eaten, I am revved up" Akemi said while using her hand wiped her lower lip mouth. Akemi then proceed to make the fairy tail sign **(A/N the one that Laxus made it to show that you can see each** **other** **no matter where you are part.)** and a orange magic circle appeared at the fighting group. Suddenly, they were erupted into flames, hotter than Natsu's. Akemi smirked at this sight snapped her fingers, the flames vanished in an instant.

"Mai-chan, let's go and take a stroll shall we?" Akemi nudged her exceed.

"Ok! Aki-san!(Akemi's nickname)"Mai chirped happily and walked with her partner. Akemi smiled with her exceed jokingly teasing each other as they left the guild hall. Erza requipped back to her original outfit, a little shocked on what Akemi had done. Natsu decided to catch up with her with Happy, along with Wendy Marvell and Carla who is interested in the siblings life. A few hours later, they had finally found Akemi hugging her knees near her chest as she watched the gentle water in front of her.

"Yo sis! Doing well aren't we?" Natsu teased her.

"Mmm... Yeah, sort of..." Akemi clearly not really paying attention while Mai was sleeping near her on the grassy ground.

"Say Akemi-san... Do you use Dragon Slayer Magic like Natsu-san and I?" Wendy asked her politely.

"Well... Let's say I do not actually use Dragon Slayer Magic...Mmmm... How should I put it? It is kind of ancient and lost magic, similar to Dragon Slayer Magic but different... I do not exactly know how to explain it to a young teenager like you, Wendy." Akemi smiled at her after finishing her sentence. Wendy smiled happily, that someone did not comment something on her chest. Akemi started sniffing the air making uneased faces as she sniff the air.

"A storm is coming" Wendy widened her eyes, though she is a sky dragon slayer, she is the only one who can sense things like that.

"Ne, Wendy do you have an umbrella in your purse lacrima?" Akemi asked Wendy.

"No... I thought the weather would be fine..." Wendy trailed off.

"No worries! I will create something somehow" Right after Akemi said that, she inhaled a large amount of air and hold her hands together. She murmured the spell's name which Wendy can't pick up with her heighten senses, but soon a magic bubble appeared and cover Wendy all over.

"This magic bubble will protect you from the rain so you would not get wet." Akemi explained to Wendy.

"Let's go Mai, its getting late." Mai nodded and open her wings and float to the side of her partner. True enough right after they left, the rain started to pour and Wendy was shielded from the rain while Natsu was soaking wet.

"I wish she would have been more considerate for her big brother not getting wet in the rain." Natsu remarked and it made Wendy giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Music: Yo! Hey~ I never talk like this to you guys before in my first chapter xD I was so absorbed in my story that I did not do any author speaking to you guys so sry! Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this/favorated/followed this story of mine and you actually wanted me to continue! So here is chappie 2 and I would appreaciate wonderful reviews on my stories so stay tune!**

 _"I wish she would have been more considerate for her big brother not getting wet in the rain." Natsu remarked and it made Wendy giggled._

 _Flashback End_

Wendy is walking home, but her mind is not focusing around her surrondings, she was thinking of a certain pale-pink haired girl. She is certainly a mystery that is all she know.

 **To where Akemi is!~**

She arrived at the doorstep of her dorm in 'Fairy Hills' and entered through to see her room so comfy as usual. Mai flied to a cozy small bed at the side of her bed and nuzzled her head into the soft pillow. Akemi giggled at her partner's action and pulled a blanket over her. She then went into the bathroom and had a quick shower before wearing her PJ which consists of a frilly baby blue top with short pink cotton shorts. She walked over to her bed and sleep in her cozy bed longing that tomorrow will be exciting for her. The next day, she stretched and yawned, having a good sleep last night, she got up and have a shower. She decided to wear a red strapless top with skinny jeans since she does not need to go out in a job for now. When she finished, she tickled Mai which caused her to be rolling around the floor like a baby cat.

"S-Stop! A-Akemi... It tickles!" Mai giggled. Mai got rid of her drowsiness and followed Akemi towards the door and make their way to the guild. When they arrived at the guild hall, it was the same as usual. Gray was stripping and Juvia was staring at him from behind a pillar. Natsu got into a fight with someone and Elfman yelling "BE A MAN!" Akemi sighed but shake her head with a smile on her face, well Fairy Tail had to be Fairy Tail. She walked up to the familiar blonde sitting on a bar stool, resting her chin on her hand looking at Natsu with a dreamy look in her eyes. Akemi giggled and approached her.

"Thinking dirty things with my brother huh?" Lucy gulped nervously.

"E-Erm...I am totally not thinking about that..." Lucy replied with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Heh... Sure... maybe I should ask him who he likes..." Akemi teased Lucy.

"Please don't Akemi-chan!" Lucy begged Akemi.

"Hey Akemi, can we have a duel? I wanna test your strength." Gray approached her.

"Sure, just don't cry when you lose" she smirked. The whole guild went to the big, vast courtyard, many bet on Gray while only two bet on Akemi, Natsu and Wendy. Gray and Akemi took their places and get ready in their fighting stance.

 **(A/N this is my first time writing a fighting scene so bear with me if the attacks/attacks name are seriously noobish)**

 **"Ice make Lance!"** Gray started his attack by sending out his lances at Akemi. Akemi did not move an inch, instead, she grabbed a handful of lances and started eating them. "Mmmm this are some delicious Ice you have there Gray" She said. "Nows my turn **Roar of the Ice dragon!** " Akemi puffed her cheeks, moved back her neck and roar at the icy magic circle in front of her. Gray started feeling a little too cold and shivered from the severe cold. _How is her ice dragon slayer magic colder than mine?_ He wondered but was brought back to reality when Akemi appeared in front of him and tired to kick him to knock out him. Gray uses his **ice shield** to block the attack.

 **"Dragon slayer secret art: Crimson lotus flames!"** Akemi shouted and combined the flames she had and swirled it into like a lotus and an mirage of dragon appeared, Igneel. Gray tried to block the attack but was hurled backwards and was knocked out due to the fact that his head hit a rock and was knocked unconscious.

"Ok! Duel is over! Akemi won!" Gramps declared the match is over. Many groaned and handed their money over to Natsu and Wendy. Natsu patted his sister's head and high-fived with her both giving each other a toothy grin.

"Nice job sis!" He said with a grin. Akemi giggled and smiled at him. Just then, Tsumgu Kai, a guildmate of Fairy Tail approached Akemi.

"Hey.. Akemi? Can we talk privately?" He asked, nervously scratching his head. Akemi raised an eyebrow.

"You, a **Shadow Dragon Slayer** , want to speak to me?" She said with confusion. Kai nodded his head.

"Meet me at the rooftops" With that, he disappeared leaving Akemi to sigh heavily.

"I got to go meet Kai see you folks later!" Akemi said cheerfully before snapping her fingers and behind her back sprout wings of a black angel. She flew towards the rooftop and found Kai sitting on the edge. Akemi landed on the ground and snapped her fingers and the wings disappeared.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Akemi asked. Akemi swore that she spotted Kai had a red blush over his cheeks when she sat next to him.

"Umm... How to say... Do you have a boyfriend?" Kai suddenly asked which confused the pale pink brunette.

"I don't... Why?" Kai nervously looked away.

"Do you ever consider of having one?" That question hit Akemi in the heart. True that she never had a boyfriend, but she rarely even have time for love relationships. She wants to experience it but...

"Hello? Akemi? You there?" Kai got dangerously closed to Akemi's face, their faces inches apart. Akemi moved her head a bit back, hiding the fact that she was blushing.

"W-What are you doing so up close?" She asked. Kai inched nearer until their lips are just inches apart, onyx eyes staring into his black coal eyes. Before Akemi knew it, Kai kissed her lips.

"What-mmf- you doing?" Akemi struggled to talk to Kai. Kai stopped kissing her and came down to her ear level.

"I want you to be my mate and only"


End file.
